evans_city_quarentinefandomcom-20200214-history
Upgrades (Road of The Dead 2)
Taking some inspiration from the first game, Road of The Dead 2 features another upgrade system. There are some differences, however, most notably being the fact that there are only three ways that you can upgrade your vehicle, and there are ways that you can upgrade the effectiveness of Cocheta and Diane. Vehicle Upgrades There are three types of vehicle upgrades, each of which can be upgraded for five tiers. You can upgrade your vehicle's tires, engine, and bumper. *Tires The Tires can be upgraded to speed up the vehicle, offer more control, and withstand multiple spike strips before popping. *Engine The engine can be upgraded to enhance the speed of your vehicle, and by extension reduce the chance a zombie or enemy soldier has of clinging to your hood. *Bumper The Bumper can be upgraded to reduce the amount of damage your vehicle sustains from head-on collisions with obstacles. *Mounted Weapons There are two mounted weapons available for purchase with RP - a mounted machine gun, and a mounted rocket launcher. Rocket launchers fire rockets that can blow up both zombies and small obstacles in front of the vehicle. The machine gun serves a similar purpose, but has a much more rapid rate of fire and fires bullets instead of rockets. They cannot be reloaded, meaning every time that they run out of ammo, you must repurchase them from the menu or a weapons cache. Weapn Upgrades In addition to vehicle upgrades, weapon upgrades debuted in Road of The Dead 2. Diane has 4 weapons and Cocheta has 4 weapons, making 8 in total. From the menu or a weapons cache, various stats can be upgraded. These main stats are Damage, Capacity, and Accuracy. *Damage Damage is pretty self-explanatory - the higher the damage, the harder you hit. This stat can be used to save both time and ammo in tight situations. *Capacity Capacity increases the clip capacity of each weapon, allowing you to fire more rounds before you have to reload. *Accuracy Accuracy reduces the bullet spread of the weapon, allowing you to aim more easily. Perks Perks are more "miscellaneous" tier-based upgrades. They can provide less conventional, and yet still effective, assists with certain tasks. There are six perks that can be purchased: *Chopper Assist Purchasing Chopper Assist will allow you to call in a hellfire chopper to assist you in your escape. The machine guns on board will cut down on the zombie population, and the air-to-ground missiles will help by blowing up obstacles that may get in your way. Note that this upgrade is not useable in the Lost Guns, Rescue Op, or F.U.B.A.R. game modes. *More Ammo Purchasing More Ammo will allow you to gain more ammunition from ammo points scattered throughout the city, potentially indirectly saving time at such ammo points. *Lower Costs Purchasing Lower Costs reduces the RP cost of every purchasable perk and upgrade available. It is therefore recommended that you fully upgrade this perk first, before purchasing everything else. *Faster Switch Purchasing Faster Switch will decrease the time it takes for Cocheta and Diane to switch positions in the vehicle during the drive. *Faster Tasks Purchasing Faster Tasks will decrease the amount of time that it takes to complete actions such as gathering ammo and securing civilians. *Faster Leveling Purchasing Faster Leveling will increase the rate that Cocheta and Diane level up their driving and weapon skills. Leveling Up In addition to upgrades that require RP, there are multiple upgrades that cannot be bought, and instead need to be passively leveled up through using specific weapons and doing specific actions throughout the game. Such actions include the following: Weapons *Aiming Aiming affects how responsive your aiming is with the particular weapon that you are using. *Handling Handling affects how fast you equip and unequip the weapon, how much kick back you get from hard collisions, and how fast you recover from said collisions while using that weapon. *Reloading Reloading affects how fast you reload the weapon. Driving skills *Driving Driving affects how well you can steer and control your vehicle (in combination with how much you have upgraded your tires). *Toughness Toughness affects how much control you have upon collisions and explosions, how much damage that character takes from explosions, and strength against Mutant or Alpha Mutant side grapplers.